


Underneath The Palm Trees

by ironsport



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff, Los Angeles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironsport/pseuds/ironsport
Summary: Max vola oltreoceano per frequentare il suo terzo anno universitario. Di aspettative ne ha tante ma nulla paragonato a quello che lo attende.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris & George Russell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Max mentirebbe a sé stesso se non ammettesse di essere profondamente nervoso. Sua madre l'ha tempestato di chiamate ogni ora fino al giorno precedente - probabilmente la povera donna ancora più nervosa di lui - e quando si è svegliato questa mattina ha trovato un messaggio di sua sorella che gli augurava buona fortuna.

La sua famiglia è profondamente orgogliosa di lui per essere riuscito a vincere il bando per l'overseas nella città di Los Angeles, ma è per tutti ancora difficile da accettare che il loro Max si trovi dall'altra parte del mondo senza poterlo vedere ogni giorno girare per casa.  
Max dal canto suo, è più che contento di poter cogliere l'opportunità di salutare la cittadina dove è cresciuto e mettersi finalmente alla prova nel badare a sé stesso a migliaia di chilometri dai suoi cari.

È ormai arrivato a Los Angeles da qualche giorno, ha così avuto il tempo di smaltire il jet lag e di sistemarsi nella sua stanza del campus. Ha anche conosciuto il suo compagno di stanza; un ragazzo britannico al suo primo anno che - con grande sorpresa di Max - si è portato tutti i suoi videogiochi da casa e i due hanno rotto il ghiaccio sfidandosi in partite interminabili alla console mentre iniziavano a conoscersi.

Ora Max si trova completamente da solo e un po' spaesato nel fare il suo ingresso in quella che spera con tutto il cuore sia l'aula giusta per la sua prima lezione dell'anno.

È ancora abbastanza presto - sorprendentemente trovare l'aula ha richiesto molto meno sforzo del previsto - quindi la maggior parte dei posti a sedere sono vuoti. Decide di sistemarsi nella prima fila libera circa a metà dell'ampia stanza, né troppo indietro, né troppo avanti, la giusta via di mezzo che gli dà un po' di sicurezza.  
Accende il suo laptop e si prepara per la lezione mentre gli altri studenti fanno il loro ingresso nell'aula che comincia pian piano ad affollarsi.  
Mentre ricontrolla per la millesima volta i dettagli sul portale online del corso, non presta molta attenzione agli altri attorno a sé ma delle risate insistenti lo riportano presto alla realtà. Dopo qualche minuto di sghignazzate e chiacchiere fin troppo rumorose, si volta abbastanza infastidito per capire chi _cavolo_ sono le persone che stanno facendo tutto questo casino.

Vede un gruppo di ragazzi seduti qualche fila più indietro di lui che stanno ridendo e scherzando fra loro.  
Lo sguardo di Max viene presto catturato dal ragazzo seduto in mezzo agli altri. Un cappellino gli nasconde i riccioli scuri e la sua pelle abbronzata crea contrasto con i denti bianchissimi messi in mostra dal suo ampissimo sorriso.

Non può fare a meno di pensare che sia incredibilmente carismatico, si distingue all'interno del gruppo e Max è convinto che potrebbe essere il tipico ragazzo popolare da film americano.  
Preso com'è a studiare il ragazzo, non nota che il medesimo sta ora ricambiando il suo sguardo e quando Max si rende finalmente conto che l'altro sta sorridendo proprio a lui, si volta di scatto completamente imbarazzato. _Benissimo, sono qui da nemmeno cinque minuti e ho già fatto una figura di merda._

Si sta maledicendo mentalmente mentre desidera diventare invisibile quando il professore fa il suo ingresso in aula iniziando subito la lezione e per sua fortuna Max ha qualcosa di più utile sui cui concentrarsi per cercare di non pensare alla figuraccia appena fatta.

La mattinata scorre abbastanza tranquilla senza ulteriori incidenti imbarazzanti e una volta arrivata l'ora di pranzo, Max si trova con il suo compagno di stanza Lando nella mensa del campus.  
Vede il più giovane dirigersi verso di lui in compagnia di un altro ragazzo, a quanto pare Lando è stato più bravo di lui nel fare nuove conoscenze durante il loro primo giorno.

"Indovina chi ho incontrato!" esclama con forse un po' troppa esultanza.

Il ragazzo sconosciuto sorride porgendogli la mano, "Piacere, sono George."

"Max." risponde ricambiando con un sorriso amichevole mentre osserva Lando circondare le spalle di George con un braccio.

"Ci siamo seduti vicini per caso alla lezione di biologia e abbiamo scoperto essere entrambi britannici, non è una grandissima coincidenza?"

No, a Max non sembra una grandissima coincidenza ma è divertito dall'entusiasmo contagioso del suo compagno di stanza quindi annuisce compiaciuto.

"Ragazzi, voi non state morendo di fame?" chiede George mentre ondeggia sulle sue gambe e scruta con lo sguardo l'interno della mensa.

"Assolutamente sì," Max deve ammettere che riuscirebbe a mangiarsi un bue intero al momento. "Andiamo vi prego."

Scopre che George è più grande di Lando ma anche per lui è il primo giorno di università essendosi preso un anno sabbatico per lavorare. I due studiano entrambi scienze sportive e Max gli fa sapere di essere al terzo anno di ingegneria meccanica.  
Trova piacevole la compagnia di George. Il ragazzo sembra una persona gentile e genuina e i tre non fanno altro che chiacchierare tra loro durante tutta la durata del pranzo.

"Ma ti pare possibile, durante la prima lezione questo non si presenta neanche e inizia a elencare tutti i lavori che dovremo fare durante il primo semestre," Lando si sta lamentando del loro professore di anatomia se Max ha capito bene.

"Un pazzo," gli fa subito eco George. "Credo che la sua intenzione fosse quella di terrorizzarci."

"Benvenuti all'università ragazzi miei!" Scoppia a ridere Max dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

"Beh, devo dire che non sono sicuro che quest'università mi convinca del tutto," sbuffa Lando ingoiando l'ultimo boccone del suo panino. "Comunque," aggiunge poco dopo, "Hai altre lezioni oggi pomeriggio?"

"No, per oggi ho finito."

"Facciamo qualcosa insieme allora, anche noi abbiamo il resto della giornata libera."

Max annuisce mentre George propone di iniziare con rilassarsi al sole nel grande prato verde fuori dal campus. Max crede che sia un'ottima idea, lo stress accumulato durante il primo giorno e la concentrazione durante le lezioni gli hanno procurato molta stanchezza.

Il clima di Los Angeles a inizio ottobre è decisamente caldo, al contrario del freddo che iniziava a sentire prima della sua partenza dai Paesi Bassi. I ragazzi si sistemano sotto alcune palme, George e Lando appoggiando la schiena al tronco mentre Max non perde tempo prima di sdraiarsi sull'erba con le braccia incrociate dietro la nuca. Chiude gli occhi godendosi il calore del sole che gli scotta lievemente la pelle chiara.

Lando sta farneticando qualcosa con George su qualche professore e il programma della sua materia ma Max non presta più loro attenzione, è travolto da una sensazione di calma e la sua mente vaga serena, fino a quando i suoi pensieri vengono interrotti da alcune voci che sembrano familiari. Si solleva sugli avambracci giusto in tempo per vedere passare davanti a lui il gruppo di ragazzi della prima lezione di quella mattina.

Il ragazzo dalla pelle dorata sta ancora sfoggiando forse il sorriso più contagioso che Max abbia mai visto, mentre parla con i suoi amici. Ora che può apprezzare la sua figura intera, nota che indossa dei jeans neri corti fin sopra il ginocchio, dai quali si intravede una coscia ricoperta di tatuaggi colorati. Ai piedi delle Vans abbinate a dei calzini altrettanto colorati. Un abbigliamento forse un po' troppo casual per andare all'università, non può fare a meno di pensare Max. Come ultimo complemento del suo look il ragazzo sta reggendo sotto braccio uno skateboard.

Mentre per la seconda volta a distanza di poche ore Max si ritrova a scrutare il ragazzo, quest'ultimo, come se sentisse uno sguardo puntato su di sé, volta il capo in direzione di Max senza smettere nemmeno un istante di sorridere quando i loro occhi si incontrano. _Di nuovo_.

Max si sente sprofondare ma questa volta è deciso a reggergli lo sguardo fino a quando l'altro deve ruotare leggermente su di sé per continuare a mantenere il contatto visivo, a quel punto gli rivolge un veloce cenno con il capo, prima di voltarsi e proseguire per la sua strada con gli altri.

"Max, sei con noi amico?" Non si era nemmeno reso conto che nel mentre Lando stava richiamando la sua attenzione.

"Sì, scusate ero sovrappensiero."

"Ti ho chiesto se ti va di andare a bere qualcosa alla caffetteria," ripete Lando inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Sì certo, andiamo."

È ormai sera inoltrata quando George abbandona la loro stanza. I tre hanno speso il resto del pomeriggio a giocare a FIFA, distruggendo Lando ripetutamente il quale non ha fatto altro che lamentarsi.  
Max è stanco ma è anche sopraffatto da una sensazione di benessere e allegria. Si trova a Los Angeles da meno di una settimana e già sente di essere riuscito ad ambientarsi piuttosto bene.

Mentre Lando è sotto la doccia, Max risponde alla chiamata di sua madre che - suppone - deve aver fatto il conto del fuso orario perché puntuale come un orologio vuole sapere tutto sul suo primo giorno di lezioni. Le racconta della giornata appena trascorsa in modo sbrigativo soffermandosi sul fatto di aver già trovato due persone con cui si trova molto bene e che potrebbero diventare presto dei buoni amici.

Quando poggia finalmente la testa sul cuscino, sente che potrebbe addormentarsi all'istante. Se quando chiude gli occhi visualizza un sorriso in grado di illuminare la giornata più buia, non è di certo nulla di rilevante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questa storia nasce come un grandissimo esperimento, spero di tirarne fuori qualcosa di buono :)


	2. Chapter 2

L'indomani non è molto diverso dal giorno precedente, Max segue le sue lezioni senza che succeda nulla di entusiasmante. Il ragazzo - che quando passa accanto alla fila dove Max si trova seduto - gli sorride prima di raggiungere i suoi amici in fondo all'aula, non è di certo una cosa così importante da menzionare quando Lando e George gli chiedono della sua mattina mentre consumano il pranzo.

Lando e George, in loro compagnia Max non si è assolutamente reso conto del tempo che scorreva e ora si trova in ritardo per la lezione di quel pomeriggio. In più sta vagando per i corridoi preso dal panico perché non riesce a trovare l'aula. _Direi che non poteva andare meglio di così_.

Ad un tratto tra la folla di studenti riesce a distinguerne uno. Fa parte del solito gruppo che a quanto pare è destinato a vedere ovunque.  
Lo osserva camminare con passo spedito cosa che porta Max a supporre che anche lui sia in ritardo per la lezione e che molto probabilmente devono seguire la stessa. Cerca di raggiungerlo mettendosi quasi a correre schivando professori e studenti e quando finalmente annulla la distanza tra loro, richiama la sua attenzione.

"Scusami! Ehi, scusa!" 

Due occhi verdi si posano sorpresi su di lui, in attesa di sapere cosa voglia Max che ora sta respirando affannosamente mentre cerca di riprendere fiato.

"Ciao, frequentiamo lo stesso corso, sto cercando l'aula della lezione di meccanica applicata ma credo di essermi perso. Sai dirmi dove si trova?" riesce a farfugliare leggermente impacciato.

"Sto andando lì anche io," risponde l'altro con un cenno del capo che sta a significare di seguirlo.

Max si unisce al ragazzo che continua a camminare a passo svelto senza dirgli altro. Non è sicuro che questo tipo gli vada completamente a genio, a pelle è già certo che ha conosciuto persone più amichevoli.

Quando entrano in aula interrompendo la lezione iniziata da tempo, il professore sospira facendo loro segno di andare a sedersi. I posti sono tutti occupati ma i soliti ragazzi in fondo all'aula fanno cenno di raggiungerli. 

Max si guarda attorno incerto, non vedendo altre sedie libere non trova idea migliore che seguire nuovamente il ragazzo, anche se un po' titubante. Mentre stanno percorrendo gli ultimi gradini per raggiungere le postazioni più elevate della grande aula, vede che una persona riccia e sorridente - _davvero, cosa avrà mai sempre da sorridere questo, anche mentre si trova a lezione_ \- si alza e esce dalla fila facendosi da parte.

"Charles, dov'eri finito? il tuo Pierre ti stava aspettando," dice mentre indica il compagno a cui era seduto accanto fino a pochi istanti fa, il quale scuote la testa sbuffando. Il ragazzo che a quanto pare deve chiamarsi Charles, gli risponde con una gomitata prima di lasciarsi scivolare accanto a Pierre.

Max osserva la scena prima che l'altro si risieda e batta sulla sedia accanto a lui con il palmo della mano, invitandolo a prendere posto.   
Non si fa pregare ulteriormente, sedendosi nella postazione esterna prima di sistemare il suo laptop e lasciare cadere lo zaino a terra, vicino a uno skateboard familiare.

"Finalmente conosco il mio ammiratore," sente dire ad un tratto da una voce fin troppo vicina.

"Cos-," Max si volta a guardarlo con occhi spalancati prima di essere completamente sicuro che stia parlando proprio con lui. Sente mancare il fiato e potrebbe giurare che le sue guance stiano completamente andando a fuoco.

"Dai, sto scherzando, non prendertela," si affretta ad aggiungere per tirarlo fuori dalla situazione imbarazzante, _da lui creata_. "Sono Daniel, piacere." Il ragazzo gli porge una mano dalle lunghe dita abbronzate. "Max," risponde afferrando la sua presa decisa mentre Daniel continua a sorridergli raggiante.

La presenza dell'altro al suo fianco lo rende inspiegabilmente nervoso e Max è certo che sta apparendo come un completo idiota. Cerca di non pensarci mentre si focalizza su ciò che il professore sta spiegando alla classe e inizia a digitare sulla tastiera frasi sconnesse, giusto per mantenersi occupato. 

"Non ti ho mai visto da queste parti, sei nuovo?" chiede improvvisamente Daniel, mentre Max è intento a scrivere sul suo laptop.

"Sì, sono appena arrivato dall'Europa," risponde portando il suo sguardo dallo schermo al ragazzo accanto a lui. "Frequenterò qui il terzo anno."

"Dall'Europa eh? E di dove sei di preciso?"

"Vivo al confine tra il Belgio e i Paesi Bassi."

"Beh figo! Sicuramente è un bel cambiamento per quanto riguarda il clima," sogghigna Daniel.

"Non che abbia di che lamentarmi," risponde Max che di gran lunga preferisce il sole alle temperature fredde della sua città. "Tu invece sei di qui?"

Daniel pare pensarci un attimo prima di rispondere. "Sì, diciamo che mi considero del posto." 

Max sta per aprire bocca per fare una domanda ma l'altro lo precede: "Ora ti lascio tornare a seguire," conclude accompagnandosi con un sorriso.

  
Max non è di certo infastidito dal fare conversazione con l'altro ragazzo ma deve ammettere che ha capito a mala pena a che lezione si trova ad assistere, quindi con uno sguardo di scuse passa a rivolgere la sua attenzione nuovamente al professore.

Trova difficoltoso concentrarsi. Si sente leggermente nervoso e un tantino fuori posto seduto in fondo all'aula insieme a queste persone che non conosce.

Daniel accanto a lui sembra essere sicuro degli appunti che sta prendendo sul suo computer. Ogni tanto si distrae e scambia qualche battuta seguita da risate soffocate con Charles ma subito dopo riprende a prestare attenzione al professore.

Quando quest'ultimo finalmente congeda i suoi alunni dalla lezione, Max può finalmente tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Finisce di raccogliere le sue cose e sta per alzarsi quando Daniel tocca cautamente il suo braccio. "Se aspetti ti presento gli altri."

Max può finalmente associare un nome al volto di ognuno di quei ragazzi. Oltre a Charles e Pierre ci sono Carlos e Daniil e con sua sorpresa scopre che nessuno di loro è americano. Monaco, Francia, Spagna e Russia; e dire che Max pensava che avrebbe potuto sentirsi fuori luogo a Los Angeles. Fatto sta che gli sembrano persone alla mano e piuttosto simpatiche anche se un po' rumorose.

La mattina dopo Daniel prende inaspettatamente posto accanto a lui.

"Ti dispiace se mi siedo qui? Quei disgraziati non mi fanno concentrare nelle lezioni," dice mentre indica i suoi amici seduti al solito posto che non stanno prestando loro la minima attenzione.

"Certo, nessun problema."

Con la coda dell'occhio Max osserva il ragazzo sistemare distrattamente le sue cose nella sua postazione mentre finisce di preparare le proprie per prendere appunti. Daniel pare irrequieto mentre attende che il professore inizi la spiegazione, sta tamburellando con le dita sul legno dinanzi a lui mentre la sua gamba non smette un istante di muoversi. Max sposta lo sguardo alla sua coscia sulla quale può intravedere da più vicino i disegni che la decorano.

"Allora, come ti trovi qui?" chiede finalmente Daniel, colmando il silenzio creatosi tra i due.

"Sono arrivato solo da una settimana ma per ora devo dire che non c'è male," risponde Max tornando a porre la sua attenzione sul volto dell'altro.

"Hai già esplorato la città?"

"Ancora no a dire il vero," ammette Max passando una mano nervosa tra le sue ciocche di capelli biondi.

"Come no?" Daniel spalanca la bocca in una reazione di stupore ironicamente drammatica. A Max scappa una risata. 

"Ho preferito sistemarmi e conoscere il campus, per visitare avrò tutto il tempo, no?"

"Devo ammettere che hai ragione," consente il ragazzo, "allora mi occuperò io stesso di farti visitare a dovere questa meravigliosa città."

Max sente il suo stomaco stringersi. Non sa spiegare esattamente il motivo ma l'idea di giare con lui per Los Angeles, è un pensiero che lo elettrizza. Si conoscono da meno di un giorno ma è già più che certo che in compagnia di Daniel non ci sia da annoiarsi. E nonostante la presenza del ragazzo lo renda un tantino nervoso, c'è qualcosa nel suo sorriso e nei suoi occhi castani accoglienti che gli ispira fiducia.

"Beh, non sarebbe male avere una guida del posto," si limita a rispondere.

"Non sarebbe male? Direi che è un vero e proprio privilegio," Daniel porta la mano al petto come se il suo cuore fosse appena stato infranto.

"Ti chiedo scusa, ne sarei davvero onorato," ride Max.

"Così va meglio," Daniel annuisce compiaciuto.

Preso com'era dalla conversazione con l'altro ragazzo, Max non si era nemmeno reso conto che il professore aveva effettivamente iniziato a spiegare e per la seconda volta in meno di ventiquattro ore si ritrova a faticare nello stare al passo.  
Pochi minuti dopo Daniel alza la mano per fare un intervento che si rivela essere accurato e interessante, ricevendo così le lodi da parte del professore.  
Max non può fare a meno di osservarlo con espressione stupita - _come hai fatto, eri distratto quanto me_ \- dice implicitamente con il suo sguardo quando Daniel si volta nella sua direzione, limitandosi a sorridere e ad alzare le spalle.

Quando Max rientra in camera quella sera, trova Lando disteso sul letto con i piedi sul cuscino.

"Tutto bene, amico?" chiede chiudendosi la porta e il caos del corridoio alle spalle. 

"Sono esausto!" piagnucola Lando incrociando le braccia sopra il suo volto.

"Oh, ti capisco bene." Anche Max si lascia sprofondare sul suo letto lasciando andare un grande sospiro di sollievo.

Alla fine del terzo giorno, Max ha finalmente seguito almeno una lezione di tutti i suoi insegnamenti del primo trimestre. Ha conosciuto tutti i professori e appreso l'ubicazione delle aule, spera così di non avere ulteriori imprevisti.

Con suo grande compiacimento si è reso conto che Daniel segue quasi tutti suoi stessi corsi e il ragazzo l'ha invitato a sedersi con lui e i suoi amici durante il resto della giornata. 

Nel corso di meccanica, Max si è ritrovato seduto tra Charles e Daniel. Il monegasco non si è mai rivolto a lui in modo diretto ma lui e Daniel sono riusciti con le loro battute a strappargli una risata a ogni momento buco durante la lezione. È stato costretto ad ammettere che il ragazzo è molto più simpatico di quanto non gli fosse sembrato a prima vista, anche se continua ad esserci qualcosa in lui che non gli va del tutto a genio.

A fine giornata Daniel l'ha salutato con un rassicurante "ci vediamo domani" prima che le loro strade si dividessero e Max facesse ritorno nel suo dormitorio. Non ha potuto fare a meno di chiedersi se questo significa che il giorno dopo può semplicemente andare a sedersi accanto a lui come se fosse da sempre parte della cerchia di amici di Daniel. 

"Dovremmo aver voglia di divertirci ma di questo passo tutto ciò che riuscirò a fare oltre a seguire le lezioni sarà morire sul letto," continua nel mentre a lamentarsi Lando.

Max ridacchia, "Dai che la prima settimana e quasi andata, dovremmo fare qualcosa durante il weekend."

"Tipo?"

"Visitare Los Angeles per esempio," propone con fare distratto mentre sblocca il suo telefono e controlla le notifiche ignorate per ore.

"Uhm sì, e dovremmo decisamente andare in spiaggia prima che sia troppo tardi e lo studio ci sommerga." Lando sembra decisamente entusiasta all'idea di trascorrere del tempo sulla spieggia e Max non può dargli torto.

"Buona idea," afferma prima di rendersi conto che non tocca cibo dall'ora di pranzo e che il suo stomaco sta brontolando dalla fame. "Ora alzati e andiamo a mangiare qualcosa."

Lando emette un verso di protesta ma senza farselo ripetere due volte scatta in piedi prima di Max e finisce per far cadere a terra il compagno nel tentativo di trascinarlo fuori dal letto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anche se siamo ancora solo all'inizio spero che questa storia vi stia piacendo, kudos e commenti sono sempre apprezzati ♥


	3. Chapter 3

"E dai, basta!"

Max viene improvvisamente colpito da un cuscino e si gira di scatto rilanciandolo con forza al suo legittimo proprietario.

"Tra poco dobbiamo trovarci con George e tu sei ancora qui a scrivere!" Lando raccoglie da terra il cuscino che è riuscito a schivare e si butta sul letto sbuffando, con le braccia incrociate in segno di protesta.

"Prima di tutto siamo in largo anticipo, secondo ti ho detto che ho finito, rileggo le ultime cose e spengo tutto," controbatte Max esasperato, a volte Lando sembra quasi un bambino.

Il weekend è finalmente arrivato e con questo anche i primi compiti da svolgere per i vari corsi. Max ha deciso di non perdere tempo e si è subito messo al lavoro. Quest'anno è determinato a metterci il massimo del suo impegno e a non rimandare le cose all'ultimo minuto. D'altronde, sente che è il minimo che può fare.

"L'hai detto anche mezzora fa," obietta Lando roteando gli occhi.

"Non sono passati nemmeno cinque minuti," contesta Max senza staccare lo sguardo dallo schermo, "e se continui a parlare mi distrai e impiegherò di più a finire."

Lando questa volta rimane in silenzio quindi Max aggiunge poco dopo: "Perché hai così tanta fretta comunque?"

"Non voglio fare aspettare George."

"Non dovrà aspettarci, siamo in perfetto orario," gli assicura Max controllando l'orologio. Sta correggendo alcune frasi del suo lavoro quando sente improvvisamente chiedere con nochalance: "Che ne pensi di lui?"

"Di George?" Max è un po' stranito dalla domanda e si volta per guardare il compagno, "In che senso?"

"Nel senso la tua opinione su di lui," risponde l'altro facendola sembrare una cosa ovvia.

"Beh, non ci conosciamo ancora tanto, io ho decisamente passato meno tempo con lui di te, ma sembra un tipo a posto," afferma. "Perché?"

Lando alza le spalle, "Semplice curiosità, da quando te l'ho presentato ha passato tutti i momenti liberi con noi, volevo sapere se per te fosse ok."

Max aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Certo che è ok, mi piace la sua compagnia."

Nel sentire le sue parole Lando sorride e questa volta fa davvero silenzio, sperando che il suo compagno di stanza finisca di fare quello che sta facendo il più in fretta possibile.

Max si ritiene soddisfatto quando chiude le numerose schede sul dextop e spegne il computer. Ha lavorato al compito durante tutta mattina e ora può concedersi del meritato relax. Lui, Lando e George hanno deciso di passare il pomeriggio in spiaggia e Max non vede decisamente l'ora di farsi il primo bagno della sua vita nell'oceano della California.

Al termine della prima settimana nella nuova università può dire di essersela cavata abbastanza bene. Tutti i suoi timori si sono rivelati infondati quando il giorno prima Daniel l'ha accolto con un caloroso saluto e un braccio attorno alle spalle non appena si sono incontrati nella caffetteria. Max stava facendo rifornimento di caffè - mezzo necessario per poter affrontare l'intensa giornata di lezioni - quando ha visto entrare un Daniel fin troppo di buon umore per trattarsi delle sole ore otto del mattino. Il ragazzo l'ha subito raggiunto e i due si sono recati insieme in aula sorseggiando i loro caffè d'asporto.

"Che programmi hai questo weekend?" è stata la domanda di Daniel e, al sentire che Max aveva finalmente intenzione di visitare un po' Los Angeles, ha subito offerto la sua compagnia.

Quando si sono seduti in aula i ragazzi hanno provveduto a scambiarsi i contatti telefonici e sì, a quanto pare il giorno dopo dovrà incontrarsi con Daniel che gli ha assicurato sarà la miglior guida turistica che abbia mai avuto. Max ne dubita.

Da ormai più di ventiquattro ore, ciò che lo attende sabato pomeriggio è un pensiero ricorrente nella mente di Max. Non vede l'ora di passare del tempo insieme a Daniel fuori dall'ambiente universitario, per poterlo così conoscere meglio, ma d'altra parte non può fare a meno di essere un un po' ansioso. Ci tiene per davvero a fare una buona impressione all'altro ragazzo.

 _Probabilmente gli hai già fatto una buona impressione se vuole passare del tempo con te_. Quest'idea gli sfiora la mente numerose volte ma cerca di scacciarla subito perché preferisce non farsi illusioni.

Max sta finendo di preparare le sue cose prima di lasciare la stanza mentre Lando gli gironzola attorno impaziente. Solo pochi minuti dopo i due ragazzi raggiungono il punto d'incontro all'esterno della caffetteria, dove attendono George che _guarda un po', non è ancora arrivato dato che siamo in anticipo_.

Il rumore delle onde e il frastuono delle numerose persone che si trovano in spiaggia sembrano quasi un eco lontano alle orecchie di Max, che giace sulla sabbia bollente. L'aria di mare e il sole caldo a contatto con la sua pelle, lo rilassano così tanto che potrebbe addormentarsi da un momento all'altro.   
Pensa a quanto si sente fortunato nel poter frequentare l'università in un posto del genere; l'ansia e lo stress per gli esami possono essere affrontati con risultati migliori avendo la possibilità di staccare da tutto rifugiandosi sulla spiaggia più vicina.

Accanto a lui, i ragazzi sono entrambi distesi sull'asciugamano di George mentre il loro sguardo è fisso sullo schermo del cellulare del più grande.

"Perché non andiamo agli Universal Studios?" sente Lando esclamare ad un tratto.

"Domani? Ci vuole una giornata intera, sarebbe meglio fare un altro giorno."

"Mmh, e dove pranziamo quindi?"

"Non saprei, possiamo guardare adesso se troviamo online qualcosa che ci ispira," gli risponde George.

"Chiediamo a Max cosa vorrebbe mangia- ah no, lui ha deciso di darci buca," Lando lo accusa consapevole che il suo compagno di stanza sta ascoltando anche se fa finta di nulla. "Che programmi avete voi per domani?" chiede poi guardando oltre la schiena bianca di George, nella sua direzione.

"Non lo so," risponde Max con voce assonnata, "Daniel ha detto che ci avrebbe pensato lui."

"Daniel è il ragazzo con lo skateboard che sta nel tuo corso?" domanda George, incuriosito.

A quel punto Max apre gli occhi venendo accecato dal sole. "Come fai a saperlo?" chiede al ragazzo che gli sta accanto mentre cerca di farsi ombra come può con l'avambraccio.

"Mi è capitato di vederti con lui per i corridoi in questi giorni."

"Uhm, sì è lui," risponde mentre fa rapidamente mente locale per cercare di capire quando George potrebbe averli visti. "È simpatico," aggiunge poco dopo.

"Presentacelo allora," Lando suggerisce mentre prende dalle mani dell'altro il cellulare e scorre le dita sullo schermo. "Questo posto sembra ok per mangiare, che ne dici?"

"Va benissimo," concorda George sporgendosi verso di lui per guardare lo schermo.

"Magari possiamo incontrarci domani se siamo nei paraggi," riflette Max a voce alta ed è troppo tardi per rimangiarsi la parola quando Lando annuisce in approvazione.

"Sì, ottima idea. Tienici aggiornati allora."

George mette da parte il suo cellulare stiracchiandosi mentre si gira sulla schiena. "Che dite, ci facciamo un bagno?"

Sono tutti d'accordo quindi si convincono a lasciare le loro postazioni confortevoli e corrono verso il bagnasciuga il più velocemente possibile per non scottarsi a contatto con la sabbia.   
L'acqua dell'oceano è fredda, più di quanto Max si aspettasse. Cammina verso i punti più profondi pian piano, per abituare il suo corpo allo sbalzo termico, ma è tutto inutile quando Lando lo assale alle spalle buttandolo sotto. Il ragazzo ride insieme a George ma quando Max riemerge è deciso a vendicarsi, lo schizza mentre cerca di prenderlo ma Lando scappa, più veloce.

Il resto del pomeriggio trascorre così, tra una risata e l'altra il tempo passa inavvertito e il sole sta ormai calando quando i ragazzi salgono sulla metro per fare ritorno al campus. Max si regge esausto alla sbarra per non perdere l'equilibrio e quando nota che Lando lo sta fissando ricambia con sguardo interrogativo. 

"Amico, ti sei scordato di mettere la crema solare in faccia?" 

Anche George lo squadra prima di dirgli: "Sei piuttosto rosso, penso tu ti sia bruciato."

Max porta le mani al volto notando la pelle bollente sotto i polpastrelli. "Merda. È grave?"

"Non troppo dai," stabilisce Lando dopo averlo osservato ancora un istante e George accanto a lui annuisce in accordo.

Beh, quei due dovrebbero rivalutare la loro concezione di grave perché quando quella sera Max può finalmente guardarsi allo specchio, vede con orrore che il suo volto è completamente scottato.  
Lando è in bagno alle sue spalle mentre guarda con lui il suo riflesso nello specchio e non riesce a trattenersi dalle risate. Max deve far valere tutto l'autocontrollo rimasto per non sbatterlo fuori dalla stanza chiudendo a chiave la porta. 

Quella notte, nel buio della loro stanza, Max e Lando faticano entrambi a prendere sonno nonostante siano parecchio stanchi. Riposano nei loro letti quando Lando improvvisamente rompe il confortante silenzio.

"Stai dormendo?"

"No."

"Posso dirti una cosa stupida?"

Max ridacchia. "Sai già che è stupida?"

"È che... lascia perdere." Max sente l'altro ragazzo rigirarsi sotto le coperte e sospirare. 

"Ehi no, dimmi pure," cerca di incoraggiarlo a parlare.

Lando prende fiato. "Pensavo che domani sarà la prima volta che passerò tanto tempo da solo con George, fuori da qui intendo, e sono un po' nervoso." 

Max rimane in silenzio un istante mentre prova a comprendere cosa Lando sta cercando di dirgli. "Tu e George vi vedete tutti i giorni e mi sembra che abbiate legato parecchio. Non sarà diverso dal solito, anzi, sarà molto meglio stare da solo con lui fuori dall'università."

"Hai ragione, per questo è una cosa stupida, non dovrei farmi troppi problemi."

"In realtà ti capisco, anche io sono nervoso per domani," ammette quindi Max con l'intenzione di rassicurare il ragazzo. "È da giorni che penso che vorrei fare una buona impressione a Daniel e che mi piacerebbe diventare suo amico." Si pente subito dopo aver finito di parlare per essersi esposto fin troppo per i suoi gusti.

Ma Lando non fa nessun commento a riguardo e si limita a rispondergli: "Sono sicuro che andrà benissimo," con voce calma.

"Anche a te," replica e Lando sorride nel buio. "Buonanotte, Max."

La mattina dopo Lando si sveglia decisamente troppo presto. Max lo sente farsi la doccia e vagare avanti e indietro per la stanza mentre prende vestiti puliti dall'armadio per poi finire a buttarli sul letto e cercare qualcos'altro.

Max sbadiglia rumorosamente sbloccando il cellulare e controlla distrattamente i social network mentre attende che Lando finisca finalmente di prepararsi.

"Allora io vado," gli dice ad un certo punto, mentre afferra le ultime cose e le infila caoticamente nello zaino. "Ci sentiamo oggi, sì?"

Max risponde alzando il pollice. "Divertitevi. E salutami George."

Lando annuisce prima di uscire dalla stanza, lasciando Max da solo ancora dentro al suo letto. 

Lui e Daniel hanno deciso di incontrarsi solo dopo pranzo, quindi ha tutta la mattina libera per poter studiare in santa pace. Si alza stiracchiandosi, deciso a mettersi subito al lavoro per approfittare il più possibile del tempo che gli rimane.

Daniel ha casa propria a Los Angeles quindi non risiede al campus universitario, a differenza sua, e i due si sono dati appuntamento quel pomeriggio alla fermata della metro in centro città.

Mentre si prepara, Max guarda il suo riflesso allo specchio e nota con sollievo che il rossore della sua pelle è migliorato e ora tende all'abbronzatura. In ogni caso, prima di uscire decide comunque di indossare uno dei suoi amati cappellini per proteggersi dal sole.  


Non appena riemerge in superficie dalle scale della metro lo vede. Daniel è lì, anche lui sta indossando un cappellino ma al contrario, i suoi soliti pantaloni corti e i calzini vistosi. Max è sicuro che su di lui lo farebbero apparire ridicolo ma invece completano così bene il look di Daniel.

Una parte di sé aveva pensato che non si sarebbe presentato o che - peggio - si sarebbe fatto trovare in compagnia dei suoi amici, perché Max aveva semplicemente frainteso tutto e Daniel ovviamente non voleva spendere il suo tempo da solo con lui. Invece è lì, sguardo chino sul cellulare e non ha ancora notato la sua presenza.

Max cammina verso la sua direzione, il cuore gli batte veloce nella cassa toracica e, prima di averlo raggiunto, Daniel alza lo sguardo e lo vede. Gli regala all'istante uno dei suoi meravigliosi sorrisi che ha l'effetto di riuscire a tranquillizzarlo, almeno un pochino.

"Ehi, è da tanto che aspetti?" chiede accorciando la distanza tra loro.

"No figurati, sono appena arrivato," Daniel lo dice senza smettere un istante di sorridere, quel sorriso che ora è solo per Max. "Sei pronto all'avventura?"

"Più che pronto," annuisce Max ricambiando il sorriso.

Daniel studia il suo volto parzialmente ombreggiato dal cappellino. "Ehi, hai preso il sole recentemente?" gli chiede.

"Lascia stare," Max ridacchia mentre si copre drammaticamente il viso con entrambe le mani. "Ieri sono stato in spiaggia e mi sono scordato di mettere la crema solare. Ora in faccia sembro un peperone." 

"Io penso che questo colore ti dona," ribatte l'altro afferrando le mani di Max, nel tentativo di scoprirgli il viso.

"Ma smettila." 

"No, dico sul serio! Significa che ti stai godendo le tue giornate."

Max ride. "Non credere, sono stato per la maggior parte del tempo chiuso in stanza a studiare."

"È un vero peccato ma per fortuna ora siamo qui," esordisce Daniel circondandogli le spalle con il suo braccio abbronzato. "Dai andiamo."

Max cammina a fianco di Daniel addentrandosi nel caos della città. Il sole è alto nel cielo limpido di un colore azzurro vivo. Raggiungono dopo pochi passi la via principale: la famosa Hollywood Boulevard. La Walk of Fame con tutte le sue stelle si distende come un lungo tappeto sotto di loro.  
Max è sopraffatto da tutto quello che vede, gli risulta quasi difficile da credere che in questo momento si trova in uno dei luoghi più famosi al mondo.

"Allora, che ne dici?" gli chiede Daniel mentre osserva compiaciuto il volto di Max illuminarsi.

"Wow, è incredibile vedere tutto questo dal vivo."

La strada è affollata da gente di tutti i tipi, gli occhi di Max non sanno se concentrarsi su ciò che gli sta in torno o se leggere i nomi delle stelle sul marciapiede. È come se non volesse perdersi neanche un solo dettaglio di tutto ciò, e il passo lento a cui stanno camminando è fin troppo rapido per il suo obiettivo.

Daniel ridacchia mentre osserva il ragazzo al suo fianco, entusiasta come un bambino il giorno di Natale.

"Vieni, ti faccio vedere una cosa," gli dice ad un certo punto stringendogli delicatamente il polso mentre cambia direzione, svoltando a destra.

I due salgono per una scalinata ritrovandosi in una piazza abbellita da eleganti fontane e circondata da negozi lussuosi. Delle colonne con degli elefanti e un alto monumento si ergono imponenti dinanzi a loro.  
Max ha lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto mentre Daniel si dirige verso il fondo, indicando un punto lontano quando raggiungono insieme la fine della piazza.

"Si vede la scritta di Hollywood da qui."

Max osserva in lontananza il luogo indicato dal dito di Daniel. "È vero!" esclama quando riesce ad individuarla.

"Dai, ti faccio una foto." Daniel abbandona la posizione accanto a Max mentre estrae il suo cellulare dalla tasca posteriore.

"No ti prego," si lamenta con una risata. "Vengo sempre male." 

Daniel non vuole sentire ragioni. "Niente di più falso," contesta. "Stai benissimo così." 

Max non può fare altro che cedere mentre viene inquadrato dalla fotocamera che mette a fuoco il suo sorriso imbarazzato, le palme e la famosa scritta lasciate sullo sfondo.

I due ritornano sulla strada principale, attraversano fiumi di persone e Max ha perso il conto di quanti tizi travestiti da Spider-Man hanno incrociato durante il loro percorso.  
Passano accanto a musei e teatri famosi - Daniel glieli indica tutti informandolo dei loro nomi - e si soffermano quando arrivano al TCL Chinese Theatre, dove esaminano insieme il suolo alla ricerca di firme e impronte delle stelle del cinema.

"Posso farti una domanda?" chiede ad un tratto Max quando riprendono a camminare fianco a fianco.

"Spara."

"Sei davvero di Los Angeles? Il tuo accento non è di queste parti."

Daniel ride. "Mi hai scoperto. Infatti sono australiano, di Perth per essere precisi."

"E che ci fai qui?"

"Sono qui perché sono follemente innamorato di questa città." Lo dice mentre spalanca entrambe le braccia come nel tentativo di avvolgere tutto ciò che lo circonda.  
Max lo osserva in quel gesto. Ai suoi occhi Daniel appare come una persona così genuina ed entusiasta di vivere. Quasi lo invidia.

"Vuoi tutta la storia?" chiede poi e Max annuisce. Vuole sapere ogni cosa che Daniel sia disposto a condividere con lui.

"Amo l'Australia e dove sono cresciuto ma non ho mai avuto l'opportunità di vedere cosa c'era al di fuori, così appena finita la scuola ho deciso di lasciare casa e la mia famiglia per viaggiare," inizia a spiegare. "Ho girato vari anni per il mondo trovandomi dei lavoretti nei posti che visitavo." Daniel fa una pausa mentre passano accanto al museo di Madame Tussand, per permettere a Max di focalizzare la sua completa attenzione sulle statue di cera all'entrata dell'edificio.  
Daniel gli sorride dolcemente prima di ricominciare a raccontare.  
"Fin dal primo momento in cui sono arrivato a Los Angeles mi sono sentito a casa, mi sento in qualche modo connesso a questa città, è come se riflettesse la mia personalità, capisci? Quindi quando mi sono ritenuto soddisfatto di fare il vagabondo e ho iniziato a sentire il bisogno di un po' di stabilità non ci ho pensato due volte e mi sono trasferito qui." Max cerca di guardare il più possibile il profilo di Daniel mentre ascolta le sue parole e annuisce comprensivo. "Infine ho deciso che avrei dovuto dare un'opportunità ad altri miei interessi quindi, anche se con notevole ritardo, mi sono iscritto al college."

"Non si è mai in ritardo per seguire la propria strada," ribatte Max. "Penso che hai avuto molto coraggio nel fare tutto quello che hai fatto. Spero anche io di trovare il mio posto nel mondo un giorno."

"Oh, sono sicuro che lo troverai," lo rassicura Daniel con un'aria che trasmette a Max nient'altro che speranza. 

Sospira. "Prima devo vederlo il mondo."

"Sei ancora giovane e ora stai ad un oceano di distanza da casa," Daniel gli stringe la spalla. "Direi che è un ottimo inizio."

Continuano a camminare e Max si lascia condurre fuori dalla moltitudine di persone, fino ad arrivare a quella che Daniel gli comunica essere la strada di Sunset Boulevard. È ampia e costeggiata da file infinite di palme perfettamente simmetriche. 

"È bellissimo guidare lungo questa strada, puoi arrivare fino all'oceano. Un giorno ti ci devo portare."

Daniel gli mostra i locali ed edifici famosi che incontrano durante il loro percorso, raccontando storie curiose che li riguardano e Max è stupito da quante cose conosce effettivamente il ragazzo.

"E tu invece?" chiede all'improvviso Daniel. "Qual è la tua storia?"

Max viene colto di sorpresa da questa domanda. _Qual è la mia storia_ , non ci ha mai pensato.

"Non c'è molto da dire, ho una vita piuttosto comune," replica infine.

"Allora voglio sapere della tua vita piuttosto comune," Daniel lo guarda con occhi incoraggianti.

"Beh, vivo con mia madre e mia sorella minore," inizia, "ho un rapporto complicato con mio padre," Daniel annuisce comprensivo, decidendo di non fare ulteriori domande. "Non ho mai avuto l'opportunità di viaggiare chissà quanto. Però conosco bene sia il Belgio che i Paesi Bassi avendo famiglia da entrambe le parti-"

"Questo è molto figo!" esclama Daniel. "Avere l'opportunità di conoscere così da vicino la cultura di due diversi paesi."

"Già, mi ritengo fortunato sotto questo punto di vista," fa una pausa prima di continuare. "Ho sempre avuto una passione per i motori, infatti spero che diventi il mio campo di specializzazione in futuro."

"Sai, non credo affatto che tu sia una persona comune," gli dice Daniel quando capisce che Max ha finito di parlare. "Non avresti lasciato tutto per venire qui se lo fossi."

Max alza le spalle. "Era quello che mi sentivo di fare. Avevo il bisogno di mettermi alla prova."

"Oh, lo capisco bene."

Le ore sono passate rapidamente durante la lunga passeggiata accompagnata dalle loro chiacchiere. È così facile parlare con Daniel; ascolta con attenzione qualunque cosa che a Max venga in mente di dirgli, è gentile e assolutamente divertente. Max ride così tanto alle sue battute che inizia a fargli male lo stomaco.   
In sua compagnia gli sembra di vivere in una bolla distaccata dalla realtà fino a quando sente il cellulare vibrare e trova un messaggio da parte di Lando che gli chiede dove si trovi.

"Siamo lontani dalla spiaggia di Santa Monica?" domanda a Daniel, trattenendo ancora una mezza risata dopo la battuta inappropriata che l'altro ragazzo ha fatto poco prima.

"Possiamo arrivarci," gli assicura.

"Il mio compagno di stanza e un suo amico si trovano lì, potremmo raggiungerli," propone prima di aggiungere un po' incerto: "Se ti va."

Daniel gli sorride entusiasta. "È un'ottima idea e a dire il vero ti ci volevo portare."

Aspettano insieme alla fermata dell'autobus e una volta a bordo, Daniel fa accomodare Max nel sedile accanto al finestrino prima di lasciarsi scivolare al suo fianco. La pelle scura del ginocchio sfiora leggermente la sua.   
Poco dopo il ragazzo gli porge un auricolare che Max accetta dalla sua mano e una canzone piacevole lo travolge di energia positiva. Un po' come il ragazzo accanto a lui. Ascolta la musica di Daniel mentre osserva il paesaggio attraverso il vetro ed è come se tutto acquistasse un po' più di senso.

Il sole sta per tramontare quando raggiungono finalmente la spiaggia. Il cielo è dipinto da colori meravigliosi; pennellate viola e rosate creano un armonioso contrasto con il blu dell'oceano. Max osserva questo spettacolo a bocca spalancata.

"Wow," è tutto ciò che riesce a dire mentre i suoi occhi sono fissi all'orizzonte.

"Già," soffia Daniel. "I tramonti, una delle cose più belle di questo posto."

Max è immobile, incantato e si sente felice. 

Nessuno dei due parla fino a quando il sole scompare completamente e il cellulare di Max squilla riportandolo alla realtà.

"Dove sei?" Lando sta urlando dall'altro capo della linea, un rumore assordante lo circonda.

"Siamo appena arrivati!" e Max deve ripeterlo due volte prima di riuscire a farsi capire.

"A quanto pare sono sul molo," si rivolge a Daniel chiudendo la chiamata. "Se ho capito bene ci vengono in contro."

E sorprendentemente non hanno troppa difficoltà nel trovarsi. Max vede Lando e George da lontano dirigersi verso di loro con dei volti raggianti di chi si sta godendo al massimo quel momento.

"Eccovi qui finalmente!" esclama il più piccolo non appena i ragazzi sono abbastanza vicini per poter comunicare ad un volume normale. "Io sono Lando, piacere."   
Daniel stringe la mano che il ragazzo gli sta porgendo e subito dopo si presenta anche a George. 

"Siamo appena stati sulle montagne russe," aggiunge e probabilmente Lando è ancora sotto l'effetto dell'adrenalina a giudicare dall'entusiasmo nella sua voce. "Aspettavamo voi per salire sulla ruota panoramica."

"Avete fatto benissimo," Daniel lancia un'occhiata a Max. "È una splendida idea."

Lando sembra felice nel vedere che il ragazzo approva il suo piano, saltella pieno di energia accanto a George prima di circondarlo con le braccia nel tentativo di salire sulle sue spalle, fallendo miseramente. George si lamenta ridendo ma invita l'altro a riprovare e questa volta riesce ad afferrarlo.

Max osserva la ruota panoramica e il molo affollato con sofferenza ma non potrebbe mai opporsi dato l'entusiasmo contagioso di tutti gli altri. È costretto ad accompagnarli mentre si addentrano tra la folla di persone, avanzando a piccoli passi sul pavimento in legno del molo

"Amo questo posto," Daniel glielo dice avvicinandosi al suo orecchio. "Quanto è figo che un parco divertimenti si trovi letteralmente nel mare?" 

E Max deve ammettere che ha ragione, nonostante non si consideri un amante dei posti caotici e affollati, si lascia trascinare dall'atmosfera vivace.  
Si mettono in fila aspettando il loro turno, George e Lando li precedono e sono i primi a salire sulla giostra.

La vista da lassù è splendida. Ormai è completamente buio, e le luci colorate delle attrazioni si riflettono sull'acqua scura sotto di loro. Max osserva la città in lontananza e quando si gira verso Daniel vede che l'altro lo sta guardando.

"È bello vedere l'emozione di chi vede tutto questo per la prima volta." 

Max sente le guance arrossire lievemente ed è grato che l'altro non possa notarlo.

Quando il giro si conclude, i suoi piedi toccano nuovamente il suolo ma Max si sente come se fosse ancora sospeso, in un mondo creato dalla sua immaginazione.

Ascolta Lando insistere per scattare una foto e poco dopo si ritrova spalmato tra il suo compagno di stanza e Daniel mentre quest'ultimo sta scattando un selfie.  
Non passa molto prima che i ragazzi decidano di dirigersi insieme verso la fermata della metro e Max è consapevole che arriveranno al campus tardissimo.

Quando è ora di salutarsi e prendere direzioni diverse, Daniel gli stringe affettuosamente il braccio. Sta per voltarsi ma Max richiama la sua attenzione.

"Grazie per oggi," e Daniel sorride di cuore.

"Allora com'è andata?" gli chiede Lando non appena rimangono soli.

"Bene," risponde Max, casualmente.

"Era nervoso di vedere Daniel," ridacchia mentre spiega a George la situazione e quest'ultimo lo guarda con un ghigno sulle labbra.

 _Ma tu pensa questo_. Max giura di essere sul punto di replicare qualcosa che imbarazzerebbe da morire Lando davanti a George ma si ricorda di essere un buon amico e si limita a sbuffare colpendo scherzosamente il ragazzo sulla nuca.

Max non si sentiva così stanco ma soddisfatto da tanto tempo. Vorrebbe crollare dal sonno ma è sicuro che farà fatica ad addormentarsi perché le sue gambe sono doloranti dopo la lunga camminata. Si rigira nel letto guardando distrattamente il cellulare quando inizia a vibrare tra le sue mani. Si tratta di Daniel che gli sta mandando dei messaggi a raffica. Il suo cuore salta un battito prima di aprire la chat e vedere una sfilza di fotografie della giornata appena trascorsa. Max sorride nel buio mentre le guarda una ad una, rendendosi conto che Daniel gli ha scattato alcune foto senza che se ne accorgesse.

 _Un vero modello_ \- recita l'ultimo messaggio ricevuto. 

Max sorride mentre digita la sua risposta - _Tutto grazie al fotografo_.

Daniel gli invia una faccina con la linguaccia prima di augurargli la buonanotte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos e commenti mi fanno un sacco piacere ❤


End file.
